Gleam
On July 23, MAMAMOO Twitter announced that the group would be releasing a special "surprise single" titled Gleam on July 24, 2019. It is an advertising song for the eyeglass brand Davichi. Hangul= 지금 내 앞에 넌 마치 빛나는 다이아몬드 같지 My eye eye eye! 꿈이 아니잖아 Oh shining so bright 내 눈에 널 가득 담아 놔 Baby you 설명할 수 없는 매력에 넌 넌 넌 눈을 못 떼 난 난 난 넌 자꾸 뭔가 알 듯 말 듯 Oh 내 맘을 움직여 숨길 수 없는걸 점점 선명해져 Oh in my heart 뚜렷하게 보여 Oh in your eyes 온 세상이 아름답게 물들어 너와 있으면 Oh 다 빛이나 나 나 넌 빛이나 나 다 빛이나 넌 빛이나 (넌 빛이나) 다 빛이나 (다 빛이나) Baby 넌 색다른 Color 본적도 없는 Unique한 니가 어디 있든 한 번에 널 알아봐 나만 보고 싶은 Ye ye yeah yeah 너의 사소한 것도 난 사소하지 않아 너 너 자꾸 내게 보여 내 눈앞에 보여 이젠 니가 없음 불안해서 미치겠어 난 내 눈에 넌 딱 맞는 View my muse 내 감각이 맞다면 너도 느낄걸 Ocean view 널 만난 순간 다 빛이나 신이나 아름다움에 빠져들어 Woo yeah 내게 줘 선글라스 눈이 부셔 네 모습 다 그대로 점점 선명해져 Oh in my heart 뚜렷하게 보여 Oh in your eyes 온 세상이 아름답게 물들어 너와 있으면 Oh 다 빛이나 나 나 넌 빛이나 나 다 빛이나 넌 빛이나 (넌 빛이나) (다 빛이나) Light Light light light Light light light Light light light 너라는 존재는 이제 내겐 없어선 안 돼 캄캄한 밤을 밀어내 햇살을 비춰 주네 이보다 더 좋은 건 없을 것만 같아 너와 함께면 어디라도 좋아 아름답게 물들어 너와 있으면 Oh 다 빛이나 나 나 넌 빛이나 나 다 빛이나 넌 빛이나 (넌 빛이나) (다 빛이나) |-| Romanization= jigeum nae ape neon machi binnaneun daiamondeu gatji My eye eye eye! kkumi anijana Oh shining so bright nae nune neol gadeuk dama nwa Baby you seolmyeonghal su eomneun maeryeoge neon neon neon nuneul mot tte nan nan nan neon jakku mweonga al deut mal deut Oh nae mameul umjigyeo sumgil su eomneungeol jeomjeom seonmyeonghaejeo Oh in my heart tturyeotage boyeo Oh in your eyes on sesangi areumdapge muldeureo neowa isseumyeon Oh da bichina na na neon bichina na da bichina neon bichina (neon bichina) da bichina (da bichina) Baby neon saekdareun Color bonjeokdo eomneun Unique-han niga eodi itteun han beone neol arabwa naman bogo shipeun Ye ye yeah yeah neoye sasohan geotto nan sasohaji ana neo neo jakku naege boyeo nae nunape boyeo ijen niga eopseum buranhaeseo michigesseo nan nae nune neon ttak manneun View my muse nae gamgagi mattamyeon neodo neukkilgeol Ocean view neol mannan sungan da bichina shinina areumdaume ppajeodeureo Woo yeah naege jweo seongeullaseu nuni busheo ni moseup da geudaero jeomjeom seonmyeonghaejeo Oh in my heart tturyeotage boyeo Oh in your eyes on sesangi areumdapge muldeureo neowa isseumyeon Oh da bichina na na neon bichina na da bichina neon bichina (neon bichina) da bichina (da bichina) Light Light light light Light light light Light light light neoraneun jonjaeneun ije naegen eopseoseon an dwae kamkamhan bameul mireonae haessareul bichweo june iboda deo joeun geon eopseul kkeonman gata neowa hamkkemyeon eodirado joa areumdapge muldeureo neowa isseumyeon Oh da bichina na na neon bichina na da bichina neon bichina (neon bichina) da bichina (da bichina) |-| English= You’re right in front of me Like a shining diamond My eye eye eye! This is not a dream Oh shining so bright I wanna soak you up in my eyes Baby you, with your inexplicable Charms, you you you I I I can’t take my eyes off you As if you know but you don’t You keep moving my heart I can’t hide it You’re getting clearer, oh in my heart I can see so clearly, oh in your eyes The whole world Is beautifully colored when I’m with you Oh, everything shines You shine Everything shines You shine (you shine) Everything shines (everything shines) Baby, you’re a completely new color Never seen before, very unique Wherever you are, I can recognize you right away You’re someone only I want to see, ye ye yeah yeah Every little thing about you isn’t so little to me You you I keep seeing you, right in front of my eyes Now if you’re not here, I get nervous, I go crazy In my eyes, you’re my perfect view, my muse If my senses are right, you’ll feel it too, ocean view Every moment I’m with you, it shines, it’s so exciting Falling into the beauty, woo yeah Give me some sunglasses You’re too dazzling, everything about you, just as you are You’re getting clearer, oh in my heart I can see so clearly, oh in your eyes The whole world Is beautifully colored when I’m with you Oh, everything shines You shine Everything shines You shine (you shine) Everything shines (everything shines) light light light light light light light light light light Now I can’t go on without your existence You push away the dark night and bring sunlight There can’t be anything better than this If I’m with you, I don’t care where I’m at Beautifully colored when I’m with you Oh, everything shines You shine Everything shines You shine (you shine) Everything shines (everything shines) Category:Singles Category:Discography Category:2019 Releases Category:Gleam Category:Korean Releases